wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of cartoons featuring Elmer Fudd
This is a list of cartoons featuring Elmer Fudd Egghead cartoons *''001 Egghead Rides Again'' (1937) *''002 Little Red Walking Hood'' (1937) *''003 Daffy Duck & Egghead'' (1938) *''004 The Isle of Pingo Pongo'' (1938) *''005 Cinderella Meets Fella'' (1938) *''006 A-Lad-In Bagdad'' (1938) *''007 A Feud There Was'' (1938) *''008 Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas' (1938) *''009 Count Me Out'' (1938) *''010 Hamateur Night'' (1939) *''011 A Day at the Zoo'' (1939) *''012 Believe It or Else'' (1939) *''013 Hare-um Scare-um'' (1939) *''014 Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) (a cameo in one of the new scenes in what is primarily a compilation feature) *''015 Histeria!'' (1999) (a cameo in Music) *''016 Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) (a very short cameo at the end of the film, together with another WB cartoon characters; he gave to Bugs Bunny some carrots ) Shorts featuring Elmer Fudd 1940 All shorts 001-013 are Merrie Melodies. *''001 Elmer's Candid Camera'' (Egghead-like, with Bugs Bunny prototype) *''002 Confederate Honey'' (Egghead-like, without Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck) *''003 The Hardship of Miles Standish'' (Egghead-like, without Bugs Bunny) *''004 A Wild Hare'' -First pairing of Bugs and Elmer *''005 Good Night Elmer'' (Egghead-like, without Bugs Bunny) 1941 All cartoons from 1941-1942 except Nutty News star Bugs *''006 Elmer's Pet Rabbit'' (Egghead-like, with Bugs Bunny prototype, although labelled Bugs in credits) *''007 Wabbit Twouble'' (Clampett's fat Elmer) 1942 *''008 The Wabbit Who Came to Supper'' (fat) *''009 Any Bonds Today?'' (fat) *''010 The Wacky Wabbit'' (fat) *''011 Nutty News'' (without Bugs Bunny, only voice is heard, never seen) *''012 Fresh Hare'' (fat) *''013 The Hare-Brained Hypnotist'' 1943 *''014 To Duck or Not To Duck'' (Elmer's first formal appearance in the Looney Tunes series ), First pairing of Daffy and Elmer All remaining cartoons of 1943 and 1944-1947 except The Stupid Cupid and A Pest in the House star Bugs *''015 A Corny Concerto(MM) *''016 An Itch in Time(MM) 1944 *''017 The Old Grey Hare(MM) *''018 The Stupid Cupid(LT)-Co-starring Daffy Duck *''019 Stage Door Cartoon(MM) 1945 *''020 The Unruly Hare(MM) *''021 Hare Tonic(LT) 1946 *''022 Hare Remover(MM) *''023 The Big Snooze(LT) 1947 *''024 Easter Yeggs(LT) *''025 A Pest in the House(LT)-Co-starring Daffy Duck *''026 Slick Hare(MM) 1948 All cartoons but What Makes Daffy Duck? star Sylvester *''027 What Makes Daffy Duck?(LT) *''028 Back Alley Op-Roar (First pairing with Sylvester)(MM) *''029 Kit for Cat'' (with Sylvester)(LT) 1949 *''030 Wise Quackers'' -Starring Daffy(LT) *''031 Hare Do'' -Starring Bugs(MM) *''032 Each Dawn I Crow(Solo Elmer)(MM) 1950 All cartoons from 1950-1953 except ''Ant Pasted star Bugs *''033 What's Up Doc?(LT) *''034 Rabbit of Seville(LT) 1951 All cartoons from 1951-1952 star Daffy *''035 Rabbit Fire(LT) 1952 *''036 Rabbit Seasoning(MM) 1953 *''037 Upswept Hare(MM) *''038 Ant Pasted (Solo Elmer)(LT) *''039 Duck! Rabbit, Duck! -Starring Daffy(MM) *''040 Robot Rabbit(LT) 1954 All cartoons star Daffy *''041 Design For Leaving(LT) *''042 Quack Shot(MM) 1955 *''043 Pests for Guests (Solo Elmer)(MM) All remaining cartoons of 1955-1958 star Bugs except Heir-Conditioned, Yankee Dood It, and Don't Axe Me All remaining cartoons of 1955 star Daffy except Heir-Conditioned and Hare Brush *''044 Beanstalk Bunny(MM) *''045 Hare Brush(MM) *''046 This Is a Life?(MM) *''047 Heir-Conditioned -Starring Sylvester(LT) 1956 *''048 Bugs' Bonnets(MM) *''049 A Star is Bored -Starring Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, and Yosemite Sam(LT) *''050 Yankee Dood It'' -Final pairing of Sylvester and Elmer(LT) *''051 Wideo Wabbit(MM) 1957 *''052 What's Opera, Doc?(MM) *''053 Rabbit Romeo(MM) 1958 *''054 Don't Axe Me -Starring Daffy(MM) *''055 Pre-Hysterical Hare'' -voiced by Mel Blanc(LT) 1959 All remaining cartoons starring Elmer are solo cartoons *''056 A Mutt in a Rut'' (without Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck)(LT) 1960 *''057 Person To Bunny'' -Final pairing of Bugs and Elmer or final pairing of Daffy and Elmer(MM) *''058 Dog Gone People'' -voiced by Hal Smith(MM) 1961 *''059 What's My Lion?'' -voiced by Hal Smith(LT) 1962 *''060 Crow's Feat'' -no voice(MM) - Final theatrical "Elmer Fudd" cartoon until 1990 1965 061 Suppresed Duck Final pairing of Daffy and Elmer Revival Shorts 1972 *''ABC Saturday Superstar Movie: "Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies" -voiced by Mel Blanc 1980 *Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over: "Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny" (segment of TV special) -voiced by Mel Blanc 1990 *Box-Office Bunny'' -voiced by Jeff Bergman - First theatrical "Elmer Fudd" cartoon since 1962. First pairing of Bugs and Daffy. 1991 *''Blooper Bunny'' -voiced by Jeff Bergman 1992 *''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' -voiced by Jeff Bergman Cameos *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' (1950) -voiced by Mel Blanc *''Rabbit Rampage'' (1955) *''Twas the Night Before Christmas'' (1974) *''Animaniacs'' (1993) *''Histeria!'' (1998)--"The Teddy Roosevelt Show" and "Americana" episodes -Although unidentified, the voice actor is most likely Billy West. Category:Filmographies Category:Animated shorts Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts